The Dragon and The Knight: Round 2
Aaron strolled down the halls of the Spartoi's section of the Dragon Gunfire building. Acknowledging the few guildmates he saw walking the halls with a nod of the head. He was focused on his mission right now, which was to have another training seesion with the leader of the Spartoi and possibly the strongest mage in the guild, Jason Gaebolg. It didn't take long for him to find the man's room. Stopping just before the door to knock. "Jason, its Aaron." "Come in," called Jason. One could already feel his intense aura through the door. Although Aaron was certainly used to the man's aura of power and intensity, it still made his breath catch in his throat. Ignoring it though he walked in to see Jason meditating as was routine for him at this time of day. "I know you don't like beating around the bush. So I'll just ask. With the Grand Magic Game's just around the corner, I would like to have a sparring match with you." Jason's eyes opened, a pitch black before fading back to their normal shade. He got back to his feet, speaking as he did so. "My last fight barely allowed me to break a sweat. Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge. I do need more training for the Grand Magic Games as well." "Yes I did hear about Vant's little...outburst. And I think we both know I'll give you a proper challenge." As he spoke he took a step back, not in fear or in preparation for the fight, but just to give the much larger man room. "Same place as last time? Mercury Arena?" "If you remember correctly," began Jason, "your previous challenge didn't end up going very well for you. Meet me in the arena in one hour." He walked past Aaron and out the door. A slight smirk drew itself on Aaron's lips as his teammate walked past him. "I'm not the same mage as last time." Turning on his heel Aaron walked back out, closing Jason's door as he did so. The hour passed by slowly. By the time it ended, Jason was already standing in the same place as he was the first time they did battle. Punctional as always, he was there before Aaron. "I'll give you the first move." Aaron nodded to his mentor as he took his fighting stance, and smirked. "I think I'll take a page out of your book." Extending his arm he pointed his fingers like a gun at Jason. "Inferno Dragon's Pistol." He said simply as a bullet of flames shot at the Black Knight. Jason didn't hesitate with his own attack. "Black Bullet." he responded with his own attack finger gun, not caring in the slightest that his opponent was copying his favored technique. "Dual Wielding." With a second finger gun, Jason began unloading bullet after bullet upon Aaron, utilizing his blunt variation of the bullet to strike him all over every part of his body. Acknowledging his opponents variation on his spell, Aaron let his own loose. "Inferno Dragon's Triple Burst." Now whenever he fired the pistol, three bullets were sent out. However, as the bullets began to cancel each other out, Aaron knew he needed to step it up. Concentrating ice magic into his left hand he stopped his fire based spell and shot forward his left hand sending forth a blast of ice magic. "Frost Dragon's Hailstorm." Jason ceased the casting of his own spell, holding out his other hand. "Barrier." An invisible shield appeared in front of Jason, blocking the incoming attack by dispersing the force across its surface. Cold air still drafted around the shield, but Jason still didn't budge. "You have improved Aaron. Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge than you were last time, but I've gotten stronger as well. Let's see if you can make me move this time?" With a flick of his wrist, his barrier flew forward towards Aaron, aiming to pin him to the wall of the arena. Sensing the wall coming his way Aaron gripped his red sword in his left hand and yanked it upwards out if the sheath. Simultaneously he cut through the barrier, splitting it around him. "Thank you." Was his only response to Jason's words. Gripping the blue sword with his right hand he unsheathed it and twirled both blades in his hands, showing off their glistening black blades. With his Mushin mindset still in effect he ran at Jason faster than he had in their last fight, slashing his left sword high and his right sword low. Blades shot out of the back of each of Jason's wrists. Moving his arms to block the incoming attacks. Knowing that close combat was Aaron's forte, he moved to get him away from him. He aimed a kick towards Aaron's stomach, and would follow up with a blast of Darkness to send him away. Letting his body react on its own, Aaron spun to his left, coating the sword in his right hand in flames while slashing at Jason's shoulder. By doing this he dodged the kick and blast of darkness simultaneously. Jason's blades quickly dispersed as he switched to his Chain Magic, firing long chains around Aaron. With a flick of his wrists changed the trajectory of the chains in order to completely surround him. "Chain Wrap." With a forceful tug, he aimed to completely entangle Aaron in his chains and follow up with Chain Shock. In truth there was no way Aaron could get away from the chains, but then again, he didn't have to. He waited until they fully surrounded him and the sharp burst of electricity ran through his body. "Frost Dragon's Scales." He said, as icy blue scales surround his body, freezing the chains that came into contact with them, nullifying them. "Frost Dragon's Touch." This time turning and gripping the chains, sending a stream of ice down then toward Jason. Jason flicked his wrists again with a forceful motion, shattering the chains before the ice could creep up onto his body. With Aaron still so close close to his body, Jason swiped his fingers across the ground, a line of Darkness going across to separate the two of them or force Aaron backwards. "Borderline." Seeing the spells activation, Aaron knew exactly what it did and knew he needed to get away. Concentrating the eternano around him, he jumped into the air away from the borderline, literally flying out of range. "Yeah. I don't want to be hit by that." As he said this he concentrated his magical energy into his mouth and let it loose in a violent blade of violet colored flames. "Frost Flame Dragon's Roar." Jason collected Darkness Magic in his fingertips, as if performing a Black Bullet, but the energy swelled into a large sphere. “'Black Bullet: Grenade Launcher'.” He fires the blast to match the power of Aaron’s Roar, causing an explosion. Through the created smoke, Jason sent a couple of chains, once again aiming to ensnare him, this time by his wrists. With the chains headed his way he gripped the swords in his hand, letting is magical energy flow into them before swinging them in an X formation, breaking the set of chains aimed at him. "I hope you don't mind mine asking while we spar, how high of a temperature can Black Steel take. I don't want to accidently melt them?" Speaking as he dove to the ground, bringing both of his swords up and coating them in his violet icefire before slashing both of them in another X slash. The slash sending several streams of the violet element at his opponent. "Frost Fire Dragon's Exploding Ice Blade."